


Count Me In

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: Brandon Rogers fandom, Rogersverse
Genre: Brandon Rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Takes place during a day at the park.





	Count Me In

Helen really didn't like having to supervise these kids on their dumb field trip to the park. Helen sighed as she walked through the play ground.

She saw some familiar faces of students she hated. (Which was practically all of them.)

Helen stopped walking. She turned to face a group of shady kids.

Toxin Wilson, Mako Phillips, and Willy Johnson sat on the sidewalk in the park.

Helen stared at Toxin. On her nose was white powder. Matter of fact, both Mako and Willy had powder on there nose.

Finally Helen said, "If you got drugs then count me in."

Toxin smiled and threw a bag of white powder to Helen.

Then Helen thought, _Maybe today won't be such a bad day after all._


End file.
